Fragments
by Shade Penn
Summary: Sequel to Shattered. Nothing lasts forever…though Jack wished it could have. Leaving Starscream, Jack is forced to confront everything he's been running from.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jack wouldn't think things were perfect-because it _wasn't_ -but he could admit that even tentatively, he was starting to get better. Knock Out's hold over him was gone, so he could freely think of shoving his blaster to his chest plate and firing without the forced sense of guilt. And he could _touch_.

Albeit, things hadn't ever went further than that one time in Jack's room a few day ago, and he was fine with that, but no longer did he react in fear whenever Starscream got too close. Though, in that same breath, Jack could _also_ admit being able to stand one mech did not mean he was healed-but it was a start.

 _And it's Starscream,_ Jack thought, never really able to get over that particular fact. Now they were…friends still seemed too strong a word, but Jack found he couldn't call him his enemy anymore. Even if this was for his own selfish ends-and Jack had no illusions that his previous human form would sour things-Starscream was bizarrely civil at times.

'Minion' might have been Starscream's word for what this weird not-relationship was, but Jack finally found a word that might fit-companions. It was a loaded word, but without the sexual connotations it did fit them.

Currently, Jack was brought of his reflection when a scream came from inside. He flinched at the sound, but it took him a moment to realize it was not in pain or agony but…triumph? Jack blinked and jumped down to land on the platform from his perch above the Harbinger.

"Starscream?" he called and travelled further into the ship. He'd been sulky since he lost the Apex Armour, so Jack was curious to know what changed his mood. He paused in the doorway as he saw in Starscream's servo was a thin, elongated metal object with blue lines running over it. Uncomfortably he was reminded of the key to Vector Sigma. "What is that?"

"This is an Omega Key." Starscream replied. "Alone it's useless, but it could provide a valuable bargaining chip to either the Autobots or the Decepticons."

Jack winced at the mention of both factions. "Is that really necessary?"

Starscream stared at him, but frowned slowly. "True, as I could collect the other three keys and revive Cybertron on my own and reign as Starscream the First, Supreme Overlord and Emperor of Destruction!"

This time Jack stared at him. What the hell was up with these grandiose titles? Before he could say anything, Starscream kept right on talking, his tone turning bitter.

"Oh, but unlike Megatron I lack the necessary infrastructure to enforce such a reign. No warship, no army! Only my meager laboratory finds, a ground bridge remote control, a single remaining dose of red energon and you, old friend," Starscream looked to the corner, and Jack grimaced when he noticed the corpse of the clone he'd learned to ignore seeing, "but I would all too gladly trade this simply to be restored to my former glory."

Jack's grimace deepened. He was under no illusion as to what 'glory' Starscream meant. Just when he thought things were looking up, why did the Decepticons always have to weasel their way into everything? _Then again, it's not like I honestly wasn't expecting this-it_ is _Starscream._ Jack cleared his throat. "Before you make any rash decisions, why don't you recharge on it? After all, you don't want to go to either faction," Jack managed to keep from shuddering at the mention, "only to get it taken and be scrapped."

Though things had changed, Jack still couldn't stop the reflex of holding his 'breath.' Starscream put up with his quips and remarks, but outright telling him what he should do?

The seeker stared at him for a long moment, but slowly began to rub his chin. "Yes, I could come up with a better plan after I've gotten some well-deserved rest."

He walked by Jack without a word, but Jack didn't care as he released his vents. Starscream could keep thinking whatever idea Jack gave him was his own, just so long as he didn't react negatively to it. _But,_ Jack realized, _this may not be enough in the end._ If Starscream really were serious about returning to the Decepticons, Jack certainly wouldn't be following after him-not even if he was starting to like him.

 _Sleep does sound like a good idea though._ Jack made his way back to his room, but stopped when he saw the seeker was waiting outside of it. "Did you lock yourself out of your room again?"

"No, I did not!" Starscream retorted. "I just happened to choose the room with the rusted lock!" he added huffily. "And as such I require your berth for recharge."

Jack furrowed his ridges. They'd slept together already-Jack _hated_ using that phrase, but it was the only one that fit- and he hoped things could be as platonic as that time. _This isn't a relationship, and neither of us are expecting it to be._ "Fine, just stay on your side." He said before opening the door.

The other seeker walked in, his optics landing on the berth as a smirk appeared on his lips. "I see you managed to get it clean."

Jack snorted. "Wasn't like it was hard, _Lord Starscream._ " The title couldn't have been more sarcastic if he tried. He lied down on his back, and didn't flinch as Starscream laid down beside him. Jack still felt nervous, but the more Knock Out became a distant, horrible nightmare, the more genuinely confident he began to feel.

Which was why, fundamentally, Jack wouldn't go back to the Decepticons willingly.

"And," Jack began hesitantly; the answer he got would make up his mind for good, "is it still in your best interest to join back up with the Decepticons?"

Starscream peered back at him through half-lidded optics. "No one will know about your previous 'job.'" His lips twisted into a sneer at the word. "You are _my_ minion and no one would dare touch you."

Jack wanted to believe him, he really did, but he knew there would be no protection. The second he got onto that ship, Knock Out would recognize him and it'd be back to being chained up as his berth warmer.

That was something Jack would never go through again.

"I know you would protect me." Jack said, the appreciation in his voice surprising even him. _But I just can't take that risk._

And so Jack waited until Starscream was deep in recharge before he quietly got up, and silently made his way through the ship, stopping only twice-once to gather up some energon crystals, and the second time at the foot of the Harbinger's entrance.

Jack glanced back inside, his gaze sad and heavy. _I really wished things could be different, but thank you for helping me while it lasted._

With a running start, Jack transformed and flew off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The further Jack had gotten from the Harbinger, the more he found himself saddened by the choice to leave. It wasn't the nicest way to deal with the situation, but-and whether he still needed Starscream or not- it was the only option where no one said anything they'd regret later. Or said something they weren't supposed too.

Jack certainly wouldn't be able to make up an explanation without there being _some_ holes. How was he supposed to tell Starscream that Knock Out was his captor and not contradict everything he'd said before? No, Jack would rather the seeker think he was a coward than know about his previous form.

At least then all Starscream could hate him for was leaving him. Though, Jack should have realized that Starscream would have chosen the Decepticons from the start-heck, he'd hadn't even been with him for a day before the seeker was sprouting off his plans to control the Nemesis.

Jack let his growing warmth towards Starscream blind him, and having such a lapse in memory was a nasty shock.

Though as Jack thought of _what happens next_ an image of his mother's stricken face appeared in his mind. His spark pulsed guiltily. He'd been so wrapped up in the feeling of finally getting his life back together that everything else seemed to have just fallen by the way-side, and the only thing which snapped him back into reality was Starscream's decision about re-joining the Decepticons.

Jack wanted to call his mother, but stopped himself. Their last conversation came back to him, and he remembered her explanation about something there being no suspicious activity on where Optimus had been for the past several months. He didn't know what to think-his gut reaction was still to believe that Optimus had falsified the evidence and was covering his tracks.

Venting heavily, Jack knew deep down that the only way he'd get the answers he wanted was to confront him. The thought though of being around him made his plating crawl; he could barely think about Optimus without the memory of the medbay coming over him, of looking into his optics and seeing how little he cared about hurting him.

Jack focused back on his flight, letting the air current running over him wash away the memory. If anything, he at least wanted his mother to know he was alright. He commed her, and heard the phone ringing in his head.

" _Jack?"_ June asked cautiously, her voice tired and Jack felt guilty about waking her up so late.

"It's me."

His mother's relief was almost palpable. _"I'm so glad you're okay. How…how are you doing?"_

"I…" Jack trailed off. While he'd told his mother about having been with Starscream since his escape from the Nemesis, it was going to be harder for him to explain just why he left. "Things were…good enough. I made some…progress." He said stiltedly; even if he loved his mother there was no way he was going to go into full details about the 'help' Starscream gave him. "But something came up, and I decided it was time to leave."

 _"What happened?"_

"Well, Starscream wanted to go back to the Decepticons." Jack answered reluctantly. "I left when he went to sleep."

June sucked in a sharp breath. If Jack had little knowledge of Starscream, then his mother's was practically non-existent and this was likely a sharp reminder that the seeker _was_ a 'Con. Even with Jack's faint praise, all she really knew was that Starscream had only taken him in. " _So…so you're by yourself?"_

"Yeah, still not sure about what I should do next." Jack said. "I figured, you know, maybe I could meet up with you-I really miss you."

 _"I miss you too."_ June said softly. _"And since I don't have work tonight, we can meet back up in the construction site."_

"That sounds good." Jack said, feeling his spark lighten a bit. "I'll see you then. Have a good night." His tone turned sheepish. "And sorry about waking you up."

 _"It's okay, talking to you is worth it."_ June said sweetly.

Jack felt a tinge of happiness surge through him. "See you." He waited until his mother said her good night too, and ended the call. The conversation hadn't just distracted him, but it made him feel honestly _better_.

An engine rang out, and Jack 'frowned' as he rolled over and saw a larger ship flying overhead. This felt familiar, even more so when his 'sight' focused on individual details and Jack saw he recognized the ship. ' _It's Wheeljack.'_ Jack didn't want to make a disastrous repeat of their _last_ meeting, so he tentatively flew close enough and hoped his voice carried over the engine roar. "Hey, Wheeljack! Can you hear me? It's Jack!"

The ship kept flying, but at least there were no shots being fired at him. Jack nearly jolted when a crackle rang out, but he realized it was only radio static as a voice called back, " _I was looking all over for you. Where ya been hiding out, kid?"_

Jack would have flushed if he could. "Under a rock!"

There was a chuckle over the radio. _"Just let me land and we can have our chat face to face."_

Jack tipped his wing, soaring low and out of the way to give the ship a wide berth. It began to make a slow descent, heading straight for the craggy rock formations jutting out of the ground. Jack bent his nosecone down, and flew after it.

Hovering, even for a short time, felt weird though. Jack stayed floating in place long enough for the ship to fully settle on the ground, tucked behind two wide rock edges that allowed for coverage from any casual passer-byes. Wind skimmed over him, and Jack shivered.

The seeker transformed when he was close enough to the ground, but still found himself face-planting into the dirt. He groaned and spat out the soil, grainy sand grounding against his denta. "When am I ever going to get the hang of this?"

"Real graceful there, kid."

Jack sent Wheeljack a withering glare as the Wrecker stood at the landing dock of his ship. The seeker unsteadily got back to his pedes. "Hey, I can take off just fine-it's the _not-crashing_ part that gives me trouble."

The other mech looked amused even as he raised his servos defensively. "Take it easy there, kid. I was only teasing ya."

Jack rolled his optics, but found he couldn't stop the smile from crossing his face. ' _At least this time we're off to a good start.'_ He thought, and fought the urge to grimace when he remembered being threatened and slammed into a wall during their last encounter. "I know you were." He tilted his head. "I also spoke to my mom. She said something about you going out to look for me, but why would you do that?" he rubbed his neck when the Wrecker started to frown. "It's not that I don't appreciate it, but we hardly know each other."

Wheeljack's frown deepened, and he glanced away for a moment. "We can talk later, kid. All that flying must have drained your fuel right up."

Jack narrowed his optics at the evasiveness, but he was more curious about what drinking _actual_ energon might be like. He'd-Jack winced-left before he could try the energon refiner. "I always wondered about how energon tasted, been surviving on nothing but crystals I could find."

"You've been eating it raw? You must be _real_ thirsty then."

Jack snorted, but it did explain why Starscream kept going on about always finding more crystals. "Just point me to the dispenser, and I'll drink you out of house and home-er, _ship_."

Wheeljack chuckled before heading back inside. Jack followed, but he stopped at the entrance. His spark pulsed rapidly, fists clenching as he hesitated about going in. Wheeljack _had_ seen what Knock Out did to him; what if this was nothing but a pity search?

Still, the Wrecker didn't want to talk about that, and really, that was fine with Jack. The less he had to think about Knock Out the better.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up, Starscream slowly became aware of the fact he was sleeping alone. His servo grasped at the space beside him, and he couldn't feel any other body in the berth with him. His optics onlined, and they widened when he saw that Shift was indeed gone.

Alarmed coursed through him, and he jumped off the berth, recharge deserting him as he raced to his own room. Shift likely hadn't bought his excuse about being locked out of the room, but saw that nothing in his quarters had been disturbed. Starscream still checked to make sure the Omega Key was where he'd put it, and when he found it, he frowned as he realized Shift had left without pilfering his one bargaining chip.

Could...could he really have meant it, that he would leave and not be a apart of a faction? Was he so terrified of being on either side he'd have left even at the possibility of going to the Decepticons? Didn't Shift believe he could look out for him? That was insulting enough, but Starscream's frown deepened at the fact Shift believed he _couldn't_.

It...hurt, actually. He was used to having his every word being regarded suspiciously, but Shift had clearly known he was being played yet stayed anyway. Even when Starscream tried to make him _leave_ he wanted to stay with him. Shift had been uneasy about going with him to the Decepticons, but before they fell into recharge he'd been willing to try-had he simply decided that Starscream's word wasn't good enough?

' _Well, he can fend for himself then.'_ Starscream thought gruffly. His hard edge softened for a moment. ' _Although, I wouldn't say no if he came grovelling back.'_

Shift would probably get lonely out there by himself...but that was it. _He_ certainly wouldn't miss him-he was just his minion, after all.

Yes, that had to be it. Starscream had only cared about him for a little while...that had to be the reason.

Forcing himself to take his mind off Shift, he came up with a plan to gather the other Omega Keys.

* * *

Energon tasted…strange. It wasn't the gritty toughness of the crystals, but it certainly was sweeter. Just an _off_ sweetness. Though in all seriousness, Jack was glad that Wheeljack didn't immediately start questioning _him_ as they both drank their energon.

"Well, how's it taste?"

Jack peered over the cube at the Wrecker. "Good," he answered shrugging, "better than a crystal."

Wheeljack chuckled. "Can't get much fuel from those things raw." He didn't say anything else, though the logical line of questioning would be 'and how did you survive out there by yourself anyway?'

Jack was grateful that wasn't the follow-up. It made things a bit awkward though since Jack didn't want to be intrusive but he wanted to know just _why_ the other mech was looking for him-was it really because he told June he would? Was it pity after all? "I'll tell my mom you found me when I see her," he started, "so I'll be getting out of your way soon enough."

Wheeljack frowned. "You're ditching me again? Am I really that bad to be around?"

Jack blinked. "Uh, no, it's just...talking to you is really awkward because...you...you _saw_." he bit his lip when his voice cracked on the word.

Now the Wrecker was the one who looked surprised, but then something which almost looked like understanding crossed his faceplate. "Kid, you don't live like I do without seeing some nasty things. I ain't gonna bug you to open up, but you don't have to run away from me either-I'm in no position to judge anyone, not after I used up those points by punching Prime in the face."

Jack jolted, his optics widening, though he wasn't sure if it was by the action itself or how _casual_ Wheeljack sounded about it. "You did? Why-" he stopped, his optic ridges furrowing. "It's because of what...what _he_ said isn't it? You didn't have to do that."

Wheeljack shrugged. "Maybe not, but I don't do things by half."

The seeker was a bit stunned, but it did begin to explain why he would just up and try to find him. And if Wheeljack told his mom he would find him, by that reasoning the end conclusion would be to take him _back_ to her. _'No wonder he doesn't want me to run off.'_ he thought. "Okay then, I'll stay, but when should _we_ leave then? I didn't specify to my mom about the time, just that it'd be tonight. Since you're gonna be driving, it might take a while get there."

Wheeljack snorted. "You calling me slow? Bet I could drive circles around you."

"Kinda hard to do when you're on the ground." Jack retorted, feeling the corner of his lip curl up. "Though if you want I can fly slowly so you won't feel left behind."

The other mech narrowed his optics. "Be prepared to eat my exhaust. We leave at dusk." he knocked back the rest of his energon. "You can take my berth, it's just at the back of the room."

Jack glanced behind him, and picked at the edge of his cube. "Are you sure? It feels like I'm taking up enough of your space already."

Wheeljack waved it off, reclining in his chair. "It's no problem, not like I'm not used to sleeping in my pilot seat when I need to do a long flight."

Deciding not to argue about something so trivial, Jack nodded. "Thanks." he said and drank up the rest of his energon. He left the empty cube behind, and made his way to Wheeljack's quarters.

Jack paused at the entrance way, and glanced back to see the Wrecker settling casually into his chair and leaning his helm back against his arms that folded behind his neck. Jack tilted his head as he stared at his stretched out form, and when the Wrecker saw him looking, the mech raised an optic ridge.

Jack felt his faceplate heat, embarrassment flushing through him and he ducked inside the room. He let the doors close behind him, and his cursory glance of the room revealed it was surprisingly sparse aside from the berth and a personal terminal. There was a desk off to the side with various pieces of what looked like a blaster strewn about it, but Jack didn't know enough about Wheeljack to _not_ assume his weapons were stored somewhere more securely.

Shaking his head, Jack slipped onto the berth. He frowned slowly, it becoming apparent in just a few seconds that this berth was well-used. There were minute dips and groves on the berth that had contorted to fit a specific body, and though Jack was not that much shorter than Wheeljack, it certainly felt uncomfortable with the top of the indentations digging into his stomach, and he wasn't even going to entertain sleeping on his back and letting his wings suffer.

Jack sighed, his vents copying he action as he slid off the berth to the floor. It was actually a good bit cleaner than the berth he'd been sleeping on in the Harbinger, but it still sucked that after Wheeljack offered him his berth he couldn't even sleep on it. He glanced at the door, but wasn't going to embarrass either of them by bringing it up.

Closing his optics, Jack settled in to recharge. His systems hummed, and after hours Jack's chronometer pinged and he was about to reach into his subspace when he blearily remembered where he was. Jack blinked and shook his head when he found that he'd slept through most of the day.

Getting off the floor, Jack stretched out his arms and sighed in relief when they cracked and let his limbs fall back to his sides. His wings twitched, and he let them sweep up and down before leaving the room.

Jack stopped when he saw Wheeljack was strewn over the chair, his head rolled to the side, one servo resting on his stomach while his other was hanging over the armrest. Jack stared at Wheeljack's face, and could feel his own face begin to heat up. Jack gritted his denta and slapped his forehead with a quiet groan.

 _'No, this shouldn't be happening-it_ can't _be happening. Why, why, why?'_ Jack wasn't blind; he'd been afraid this was going to happen with Starscream, but the fact that he had a transference crush on Wheeljack caught him off-guard.

...it was when he onlined his weapons, that must have been when it started, but those stints with Starscream in the wash rack was likely when it began to even form in his thoughts.

Jack had been careful with Starscream and for short time been worried about getting a crush on him, but was just relieved when they had been able to touch each other and all Jack could feel was nothing more than shyness and just the barest feeling of trust towards the other seeker. There was gratefulness, but that was only after Starscream had helped him- _this_ wasn't a healthy development.

Jack glanced at the landing dock, but before thoughts of bolting could fully form, Wheeljack opened his optics. "Um, hey?"

The Wrecker smirked. "Hey yourself, recharge well?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah, got any more energon? We should refuel before we leave."

"Sure, just hang on a klik." Wheeljack got up, stretching his arms behind his head and arching his back. Jack glanced away sharply, clenching his fists as he waited until the other mech went to get their fuel.

 _'This drive is going to be really awkward.'_ Jack thought, and shakily smiled when Wheeljack handed him his cube. "Thanks."


	4. Chapter 4

June pulled on her sweater, being sure to be bundled up when she went to meet Jack; didn't want to cut her visit with him short, least of all because she got cold. And in a desert, it got cold _fast_ at night.

When she left her room, she flinched at seeing the closed door to Jack's room. Even knowing he was still alive, that he was still him...it was hard to come to grips with the fact he could never live with her-at least, not unless they came to some arrangement with the Autobots and June didn't see that happening even _if_ Optimus was telling the truth.

His results showed he was indeed where he said he was, and every suspicious blip had been accounted for. Still, for Jack's sake she wasn't going to fully invest in Optimus' innocence until she could be certain this wasn't some trick to make them let their guard down.

Paranoid yes, but her son had been a prisoner on the Nemesis for months and she wasn't going to let that happen again.

June made her way downstairs, but after noting that she still had at least an hour before chancing going to the construction site, she saw a flash of blue outside. The woman looked out the window, and sure enough she saw Arcee sitting on the curb of the driveway.

She debated talking to Arcee, as she kept June in the dark as much as the other Autobots regarding Jack, but if there was one bot Jack was likely to let near him it would be Arcee.

Or it could blow up if Jack regarded her deception as a bigger betrayal-not more than Optimus', but close.

Still, even the possibility of her helping Jack would be worth it. And so she went outside, and began to roll Arcee towards her garage.

Unfortunately, her neighbour, who was just getting in from work, saw her. "Isn't that Jack's motorcycle? Did they find him?"

June flinched, her hands tightening on the handlebars. "No." she said quietly. "One of his friends had borrowed it, and just returned it earlier. He's...still missing."

Her neighbour winced. "Geez, I'm sorry, June. Me and my big mouth."

"It was only a mistake." June replied, but still got into the garage as quickly as she could.

Arcee transformed once the door was down, and looked down at June in concern. "Are you sure you're okay?"

June nodded shakily. "Yes, knowing Jack's alive has been more of a relief to my nerves," her expression darkened, " _especially_ since he's not with Knock Out."

Arcee mirrored her expression. "Don't worry, June, he will pay."

June didn't doubt it, but she'd hoped she could have had a crack at him-unlikely as it would be. "What are you doing here though?"

"I know it's not a good idea, but...I needed to talk to someone about Optimus." Arcee said uneasily. "I wish I didn't need to bring this up to you, but...but when we _do_ have Jack back with us, I want to be able to look at him and not think still following Optimus is a betrayal to him."

June sighed. It weighed on her mind too, because she knew it wasn't a stretch to assume that Jack probably trusted only a very few right now. "Explaining to him that Optimus _might_ be telling the truth isn't going to mean much unless we can give him proof that something else is going on."

Arcee furrowed her optic ridges. "You think something's wrong?"

"The way I see it, either Optimus is very good at lying, or someone did something to Jack." June replied. "I know humans and Cybertronians are different, but is there anyway to influence a bot? You must have viruses if Optimus got sick."

"There are, but I'm not exactly familiar with that area. It's more Ratchet's forte. I could question him about it. He probably wants to clear Optimus' name more than anyone." Arcee said.

June nodded. "Could you ask? I think I'll just hang back for now."

When the femme nodded, June made her way out and noticed the glow of the ground bridge as she got into her car. Starting it up, June kept her eyes on the road as she made her way to the construction site. She parked her vehicle behind a pile of beams, and settled in to wait for the sign of her son flying in.

She didn't have to wait long, it turned out. The yellow and purple jet stuck out in the dim dark blue sky, and he landed just a few feet from her. She smiled up at him, but froze when she heard a car, though Jack held up a hand.

"It's okay, it's just Wheeljack."

" _Just?"_ The white and green mech sounded offended, and when he transformed, he sent Jack a look that conveyed as much. When he looked at June, it was all confidence. "See? Told you I'd find him."

Jack smiled, and June realized with a start that he was smiling _at_ Wheeljack. "I believe _I_ was the one who found _you."_

The Wrecker waved it off. "Details." he smirked back at Jack. "I'll be back. Gonna check the perimeter."

Jack's smile faded when Wheeljack drove off, and he sighed, looking worriedly down at June. "It's...nice to see you."

"I'm happy to see you too, but I think you've got something bigger to say." June said gently.

Jack furrowed his ridges, and he glanced in the direction Wheeljack had gone in. "I...I don't know why it happened, but...I've gotten a transference crush on him." he rubbed a servo over his face. "I know its not healthy, but it just snuck up on me."

June thought deeply before answering. This was not something that deserved a cavelier attitude towards. "It might not be healthy, but it's not uncommon." she began delicately. "It's nothing to be ashamed of though, it just happens. You went through something terrible and your mind is trying to adjust by growing attached to someone who's shown you concern."

Jack frowned only deeper. "It shouldn't be Wheeljack then." he admitted softly. "Will...will it fade?"

"Yes, in time." June assured him. "It's best you talk to him about it though, if only so he knows that it's only infatuation."

Jack groaned, rubbing his temples. "I hate Knock Out," he spat, "I hate him so much."

June didn't say anything, knowing that sometimes all that was needed was just a listening ear.

* * *

Knock Out was restless. He hadn't been allowed out again to find his Jack, he hadn't been allowed to torture that rookie when he'd been captured, and he hadn't had anything to do while stuck in that wall until Starscream had shown up out of nowhere and then was his presence deemed 'necessary'.

His time was wasted, especially since every moment Jack was free meant the longer the hold he had over his spark could weaken. He wasn't denying how much _fun_ he'd have asserting himself over his Jack, claiming his prize over and over again. Knock Out's optics closed in bliss, but he had to stop himself from reaching for his spike.

He was on duty, after all. There'd be plenty of time to fantasize about having Jack back with him later.

The red mech looked between Megatron and Starscream, both hooked up to the monitor for the cortical psychic patch, and he crossed his arms as he waited for the show to start.

It was disappointing really, seeing Starscream's silly dreams being played, watching as he declared himself Lord of the Decepticons, did those ridiculous dance moves, that-

-Knock Out's optics burned. His energon began to boil.

On the screen, the fake Starscream spun and had reached back, his servo grabbing onto another winged bot's servo and pulled them in. The bot didn't resist, laughing as he wrapped his servos around the fake Starscream's neck.

"I can't hear you." The order he'd given the fake Vehicons was repeated, much lower this time as his servos rested on the purple and yellow seeker's waist.

The fake Jack grinned, bumping his forehead against the other seeker's. "All hail Starscream." he whispered, and tilted his head up to press their lips together.

Megatron raised an optic ridge, while the actual Starscream's wings drooped as he looked nervous. "Dare I ask?"

"He's...no one." Starscream replied quickly. "Just part of an...active imagination."

Knock Out grounded his denta together as he glared at Starscream's body. To know that Jack actually _was_ with Starscream all this time, that the seeker had fantasized about _touching_ him...it made his energon boil further.

But now he did know, and Starscream was going to pay.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: mild gore**

* * *

Knock Out seethed through the rest of viewing Starscream's memories, feeling the urge to pull the plug on the seeker the more Jack showed up in brief snippets that Starscream waved away as his imagination, each time more unconvincing than the last.

He had just about pulled the plug though when he was mentioned in the seeker's conspiracy to offline Megatron. Knock Out would have succeeded too if not for Dreadwing stopping him; the mech was really beginning to become a thorn in his side. First he let Jack have the means for his escape, then he completely failed to be of any help on the scouting mission to find him, and now he stopped him from getting rid of two potential problems.

Well, Starscream was going to die soon enough, so he kept himself in check, making an excuse on the fly when Dreadwing demanded what he was doing. He played it off as just checking the equipment, but couldn't stop from feeling curious about Starscream's offhand comment about trying to revive Skyquake, but didn't know if it actually _worked_.

Knock Out's mood soured quickly though with the confirmation that Starscream was going to be allowed to stay after all. Although, as he brought them out of the psychic patch, having just missed Dreadwing storming off, Knock Out knew he would have his chance soon enough.

Starscream still needed a T-cog, and accidents happened on the operating table all the time...

"Now, let's see if we can find a cog in here somewhere." Knock Out knew exactly where those were, but he pretended to rummage around the sickbay as Starscream stood imperiously like he'd never left.

The seeker lifted his wings haughtily. "Is this going to take long? I'd prefer to have my flight back; something I'm sure you'd never understand."

Knock Out gritted his denta, but what made him even angrier was the _wistful_ look in the flyer's optics. The medic hadn't missed one bit how Jack had wings now either. "So, who _was_ that hot little seeker in your memory banks? Don't think I've seen him before." He couldn't let it show on his faceplate, but when Starscream's wings drooped, he grinned internally.

"As I told our lord, he is...no one." he replied, but Knock Out kept poking at it, if only to make him suffer before he offlined him.

"He couldn't have been no one, not with how _friendly_ you two got in those memories-or were they just fantasies? Though it is strange he's not here with you; he get bored or did you? Was the interfacing not very good after all?"

Starscream scowled at him, wings hitched high. "You know nothing. We merely had a...difference of opinion. He will come back when he's ready to rejoin me."

"How forgiving of you." Knock Out muttered sarcastically. Inside he wished that for all the pain he wanted to inflict on the seeker that he _did_ make Jack come with him. This would be so much easier then. "Though I suppose that answers my question: he must have been wild in the berth."

Starscream's jaw twitched, his optics narrowing. Oddly, he didn't give a scathing retort, or any kind of retort-he just glared and _seethed_.

Knock Out thought he might have struck a different nerve, but he dismissed it out of hand. After all, Decepticons took what they wanted. Knock Out had wanted Jack, and took him no matter what the other bot tried. Starscream must have wanted Jack too, otherwise he wouldn't have fantasized about ruling the Decepticons with him by his side-or just in his berth-so there was no reason he _wouldn't_ have interfaced with him-willingly or not.

"Don't be shy now, you boast about everything else, why not your sexual prowess?" Knock Out prompted.

The seeker vented deeply, his fists unclenching and clenching for a moment. "That is none of your concern, _medic_. Do your job, and be silent."

Knock Out huffed. "Seems some things haven't changed after all."

* * *

Jack didn't know how he was going to broach the...topic with Wheeljack. It had been uncomfortable enough to realize just _what_ it was he's experiencing, but actually _talking_ about it... _You talked to Starscream though, about something much more awful,_ he reminded himself.

Yeah, he could say that, but to actually _say something_ was different. It made for a rather quiet journey back to the ship, all things said. His mother at least supported him, and that meant a lot. Jack wished he could just live with her again, but there was just too much in the way.

The Autobots, Knock Out, the war...

Jack landed, and shook his head. He saw Wheeljack drive up to the ship as well, and transformed. "Can we...talk? It's sort of...awkward to explain."

"Is it going to take a while?" The Wrecker asked dryly. Jack nodded sheepishly; given how hard it was to get these words out, yeah, probably a _loooong_ time. "Then let's refuel first."

"Sure." Jack mumbled. He lagged behind, but as his optic wandered to Wheeljack's legs and how they moved, he snapped his gaze back to the ramp before him. _Stop looking,_ he berated himself. _You're not ready for anything, what happened with Starscream is_ it _for now._

Wheeljack tossed him a cube haphazardly, and he chuckled when Jack scrambled to catch it and scowled at him. "What? You gotta keep those reflexes sharp."

Jack snorted. "I saw all those weapons in your room-not to mention those swords you sure know how to use." he rubbed his neck. "Even remember how to fight hand to hand?"

"Didn't get to be a Wrecker without cracking a few heads-some even with my servos." Wheeljack retorted, smirking at him.

Jack's faceplate warmed. "Right, forgot about that." he said wryly. It was better to play his naivety as a joke, but from the way Wheeljack's smirk widened, it didn't work. Jack cleared his vocalizer awkwardly. "If-if my blaster doesn't work-for any reason at all," he rubbed the back of his neck, "do you have any-" he winced, _moves you could teach me_ almost came out and that was not how he wanted it to sound -"any kind of-er, _techniques_ I could use?"

Wheeljack paused in taking a sip, but finished it before setting it on the seat of his pilot chair. The mech crossed his arms and Jack tensed up; he knew Wheeljack wasn't checking him out-not _this_ time anyway-but the scrutinzing gaze, like he was sizing him up, still put him on edge.

Finally, the Wrecker shifted on one pede. "You're a bit thinner than me, but I can show you a few moves. And those claws on you can cause some damage-could even turn a fight if you get 'em in the right place. Like here," Jack blinked when Wheeljack crossed a digit over his throat-right in the place he'd put his swords to Jack's neck, "or here," he ran the same digit along a seam on his chest. Jack felt his optics widen as the digit dropped to the Wrecker's thigh, "and here."

Jack felt warnings in his systems, to release his vents, about overheating-and Jack acknowledged it, but deep in his spark felt incredibly tense. His limbs were so stiff and locked, he couldn't even drink his energon. "I-I'll keep that in m-mind."

Wheeljack raised an optic ridge. "You okay? You're kinda...edgy right now."

"I-I'm fine!" Jack cringed by how forced it sounded. "I-I just to clear my head." his limbs ached as he set the unopened cube onto the console and bolted for the entrance. "Don't wait up!"

* * *

Knock Out stared down at Starscream, his gaze not turning to the spark monitored to even make sure the seeker's sensory systems were off. He knew enough from the blank look on Starscream's face that they were-Jack did the same thing when he tinkered around in his head.

The medic scowled down at the body, his optics narrowing. His servo landed on his trolley, digits curling around a scalpel. "I've always admired your finish," he hissed, "but I do owe you for _my_ finish. Let's start with a little...comestic surgery first."

Knock Out dug a digit into Starscream's shoulder-just below a main energon vein. The seeker wouldn't be that lucky though. No, he wanted Starscream to _feel_ everything once he flipped the sensors back on. Knock Out wanted the satisfaction of watching Starscream struggle to comprehend how foolish he'd been-in coming back, in thinking Jack was his.

Scowling, he left a shallow cut along the metal. It beaded, but didn't fall. Knock Out smiled as he placed all five digits onto Starscream's wing. "I'm sure Jack getting a flying alt-mode was your idea; I can't very well touch his wings without thinking you of-but then again you won't be needing _your_ wings, so I suppose it's a fair trade."

Digits scrapped down the wing, deep gashes leaving a trail of screeching metal and torn wires. Energon coated Knock Out's digits, and the blue liquid slowly began pooling over the wing. He grinned, and ran his talons over the stomach plating-leaving five more drag marks that had energon grazing through or just from the liquid already on his digits. He didn't care, he just wanted it to _hurt_.

"In fact, I don't think I can touch Jack at all while knowing you've had your filthy spike in him." Knock Out gazed down to the space between the seeker's legs. "Won't need your wings, won't need your _spike_..." he trailed off, raising his scalpel as he moved towards Starscream's legs. "This," he grinned visciously, "is going to feel good."

He lowered his scalpel, the tip at the seam of the spike cover-

-and the door hissed open. Knock Out froze, his gaze frenzied as he looked wildly at the door rapidly sliding away. Scowling down at the seeker, Knock Out dropped the scalpel and dropped to the floor. He hesitated, but there was no way he was going to get out otherwise.

Knock Out slashed his digits over his cheek, and bit down on his arm to keep the scream back. He squeezed his optics shut as heavy steps rushed in.

There was a pause, and heavy footsteps closed in before Knock Out felt a large hand shaking his shoulder. "Knock Out, what happened?"

 _It's Dreadwing,_ Knock Out thought bitterly, and grit his denta before getting into character. He groaned and blearily opened his optics. "Wha-" his optics widened. "Did he get out? Is he loose?"

Dreadwing frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Starscream!" Knock Out shouted. He scrambled to his pedes, and when he looked at the slab, he sighed in relief. "He's still here. I don't know what went wrong," he didn't have to fake the anguish as he felt the gashes in his face-these were going to take hours to get rid of, "I think being out in the wild for so long brought out something _feral_. Starscream just went under, when out of nowhere he attacked me!"

"What of the injuries to himself?" Dreadwing pressed.

Knock Out scoffed. "He did those to himself! I was lucky to get away with so little damage." he frowned. "What are you doing here though?"

"I heard a loud screeching coming from in here." Dreadwing replied, his optics landing on Starscream's wing. Perhaps out of some seeker sympathy, the larger mech winced. "I shall inform Lord Megatron that Starscream has perhaps succumbe to sky hunger."

"Does this look like he _perhaps_ succumbed to it?" Knock Out asked incredulously. "He should be put out of his misery, he could turn on us again!"

"You do not understand seeker mentality." Dreadwing said. "Sky hunger is difficult to shake, but we are in the air-that should soothe the hunger." he nodded to the prone seeker. "Patch him and yourself up; I shall stand watch should he suffer another attack."

Knock Out almost growled. _Why couldn't you have just kept on walking?_ Instead, he smiled and nodded-as though he were actually grateful. "And after?"

"That is for Lord Megatron to decide."

Knock Out gritted his denta. He looked down to avoid having the other mech from seeing his scowl. He glared at Starscream. _Next time._


	6. Chapter 6

Knock Out had debated it with himself. He'd spent almost all his time patching Starscream up while thinking on his next move, cursing the seeker all the way-both Starscream _and_ Dreadwing. There was a single piece of information he'd kept close to the chest, but now he had to think about saving face. Megatron already bought Starscream had sky hunger and was currently being locked in his room until he came too.

Knock Out nodded to himself, and cleared his vocalizer to catch the silver mech's attention. "My liege, I have something I feel I must bring to your attention."

Megatron narrowed his optics. "What is it, Knock Out?"

The red mech didn't have to fake his fidgeting, especially since he was still aware of how hideous his faceplate looked. "I never realized it until I was working on Starscream, but the seeker in his memories, it-it was Jack!"

The silver mech tensed, a scowl twisting his mouth. _"What?"_

Knock Out hurried to explain, less he get his leader even angrier at him. "I didn't realize it at first because he looked so different. But after thinking it over it came to me, and I remembered certain...aspects about him."

"Spare me your... _predilections_." Megatron sneered. "Get to the point."

"My lord, if Soundwave were to be on the look-out for a mention of Jack, we could retrieve him. I know I failed before, but please allow me to rectify this." Knock Out said pleadingly.

Megatron was silent for a moment, optics still narrowed and he scowled finally. "With Starscream... _indisposed_ currently, you will be working twice as hard with the Omega Keys, and during such time Soundwave will _occasionally_ search out for the pest. Do you understand?" he asked harshly.

Knock Out ducked his head, nodding rapidly. "Yes, of course, my liege!"

"Now get out of my sight." Megatron growled.

The medic turned and left, and when the doors closed behind him, he smirked.

* * *

The wind drafted over him, cooling his aerial body as the night sky twinkled above him. He tilted onto his 'back' and 'saw' the stars shining. He could check his chronometer, but wasn't interested in how long he'd been flying for. He'd been able to get a grip on himself, and that was the point.

 _I can do this, we're just gonna be sparring, nothing else._ He told himself firmly. Jack rolled back over and nosedived lower to the ground, seeing the ship behind the rock mount get closer. Jack transformed, but unlike earlier his pedes tripped on the dirt, and he screeched as he fell onto his face. _Crap, guess all my landings can't work out well._

Jack shook his head and got to his pedes. He dusted the dirt off on his way to the landing dock, and peered into the cockpit. Wheeljack was lying back on his seat, arms folded behind his head and optics closed. Jack's energon cube was still where he put it, and he quietly scooped it up. He sighed, and cracked it open.

Jack crashed to the floor, his cube sliding over the floor. Panic clenched his spark as a form straddled his hips and his wings were tightly squeezed. His wrists were free, and fear made him lash out. His claws struck something, and he rolled back onto his aft, vents heaving.

Adrenaline slowly worked its way out of his systems, and Jack's optics widened when he realized what happened. Wheeljack was bent down, his optics hazy as he held his bleeding shoulder.

"Scrap, you got some punch." he said wryly.

"I-I'm so sorry!" Jack exclaimed, and he would have moved forward but flinched back when he saw the blue liquid on his digits. "I-I-I thought-"

"No worries, just a scratch." Wheeljack interrupted, wincing as he shrugged his shoulder. "My fault, went into recharge before you got back." he grinned, but it was strained. "Guess your training's gotta wait 'til I get this patched up."

"Don't move." Jack instructed, focusing on the wound. "Where's your medical supplies?"

Wheeljack raised an optic ridge, but nodded to a crevice in the wall. "There. It ain't your fault, kid. Don't gotta feel guilty."

"I know, but you can't tell me how to feel. I've had enough of that." Jack didn't mean for the last bit to slip out, but he was glad he was turned away. He didn't want to know what Wheeljack thought of that. Jack pressed onto the crevice, and the wall slid up to reveal a medium-sized clear box. He really didn't know how to do patch jobs, and the knowledge he 'gained' with Knock Out wasn't something he wanted to dwell on.

"Thanks." The Wrecker grunted as he opened the box. He needed to move his servo, and Jack tensed when he saw the five gouges. They weren't long, but they were deep if the amount of energon coming out was any indication.

Jack's spark pulsed rapidly. He'd almost struck Wheeljack's neck line. "I'm so sorry."

Wheeljack paused, but didn't repeat his flippant dismissal. He wiped away the energon with a mesh cloth, and a large thin sheet of pliable metal was pressed against his shoulder. He leaned back against the wall, and Jack winced as Wheeljack didn't even flinch as he began to use the hand-held torch in the kit to weld the metal in place.

"Doesn't it hurt?" Jack questioned.

"Just need to turn off the pain receptors, no big deal." Wheeljack replied, but the reply made Jack's stomach tank churn.

"You can turn it off?" he repeated. How much could he do that Knock Out kept from him? _Of course he wouldn't tell you._ "How?"

"A program in the processors. Medics show ya how to get it right, cause I've heard it can cause damages if something gets messed with. Cables are a good start, but you need to undo the latch on your neck for the bigger stuff." The white and green mech explained.

Jack frowned, and his servos brushed against the back of his neck. His plating felt like it was crawling. _Knock Out_ did _do something with my head._ What had he _done_ though? "Is...is it possible to find out if you've...had something done? A-against your will?"

"Been hacked?" Wheeljack asked, and Jack nodded. "Yeah, your chronometer ticks off all points when altercations in your systems happen. I'm no medic, but I could show ya how."

"You said that before," Jack said, "and though I don't really know you, _I_ think you did a good job with my neck." he traced a digit over the metal. "Can barely see the scar. In fact, I think it hurt taking the metal _off_."

Wheeljack snorted, and closed up the medical box. "If you say so." he picked up the pack and nodded to the console. "You can do it over here."

Jack rubbed his wrist as he let the cable port slide back. He watched as the windshield had a blue glow cast over it, and a plug on the console opened. "So I just put it in there?"

"Right, then let me do the rest." The Wrecker replied.

Jack nodded and pulled out the cable. He hesitated, but sighed deeply and plugged it in. He stiffened as his systems tingled, cables and filaments deep inside squirming as a humming ran through him. He had to admit it, this was more pleasant than his previous takes with a cable and plug.

He glanced to the side, where Wheeljack was typing away on the console. On the screen, glyphs appeared in a steady line, while there were few spikes in the lining. "Want a copy?" The Wrecker asked.

Jack frowned, his expression thoughtful. His mother's words came back to him, and he sighed deeply once more. _A crush talk can wait, I need to find this out._ "Yes." he said softly. "M-my mom told me she had a hard time reading the chronometer for-for Optimus." he cringed stumbling over the name. "I know it's a lot to ask, but could you match this list to his? I want to settle this once and for all."

Wheeljack gave him a long stare, but nodded tersely. "You got it, kid."

Jack smiled slightly, deeply relieved. "Thanks." he pulled out the plug and spooled it back into its casing. "I'm gonna tell my mom, not that I don't trust you, but she knows...the details to make sure Optimus can't weasel out of anything."

"You wanna use my comm?"

Jack shook his head, and headed for the entrance. "I got it, thanks anyway." he took a running start, and his spark soared as he transformed.

He hoped his mother was waking up soon. If not, then _whoops_.

* * *

Knock Out frowned down at the Omega Keys. They astounded him, and he deeply hated it. Oh, they were interesting in their design, but he needed to get _something_ out of these keys. He couldn't spend all his time trying to figure out how to kill Starscream, then he wouldn't get anything done.

He frowned as he noticed Soundwave standing in the shadows of the dim lighting. "Yes?"

A clip played out, one which made Knock Out stand up straight. _"Mom, I'm really glad your up, can't wait to see you."_

"And...you've pinpointed his location?" Knock Out tried to keep his emotions in check, but he had trouble to stop the glee from showing.

Soundwave didn't reply, but his screen mask showed a location in Jasper, Neveda. Another clip played out. _"...find...him."_

"Oh, I will." Knock Out grinned. _Full circle, back where it all started._

* * *

Jack shifted on his pedes, but smiled when his mother's car pulled into the construction site. "Sorry for calling you out here."

"You sounded like you had something important to say." June yawned, but her eyes were devoid of tiredness. "What did you need to see me about?"

"Wheeljack took a copy of my chronometer lines," Jack grimaced, "like with what Optimus showed you. I asked him if he'd check them both over, and was wondering if you could just double check with what I told you."

June smiled, both sad and relieved. "It's nice to see just how much you're progressing." she nodded, and reached forward to hug his shin. "Love you, I'll see you after."

"'Kay." Jack replied and patted his mother's back. "I'll call you later. Probably in the evening."

"Alright." June said. She gave his leg a final pat, and made her way back to her car.

Jack watched his mother leave, and turned away. He smiled softly. _I...I think things are finally gonna be alright. That_ I'm _going to be alright._

The seeker transformed, and flew over the construction site. He banked towards the cliffs, and checked his chronometer for once. It was still early morning, but Jack wanted to see the sunrise. He landed on a cliff, and after falling on his face again, he grumbled and walked to the edge.

His spark soared when the beginnings of dawn began to peek over the horizon. It entranced him, such a simple thing he'd always taken for granted. "It's so beautiful."

"Yes, you are."

Jack's spark seized, and his servo turned into a blaster before he registered that hated voice. He turned-but a sharp, searing shock went through him, setting every fiber on fire. " _Ahhhhh!"_

He screamed until his throat burned, and his systems gave out.

* * *

Pain tinged all parts of him, and Jack groaned as his wrists hurt. His optics peeked open, frowning as he found himself staring at his chained pedes-which were hanging just above the floor. He winced, just barely, as he found his arms were held over his head by the wrists.

 _What...?_ Slowly, Jack's entire being froze as it all came back to him. He began shaking, knees knocking together and back bumping against the wall. "No, no, no-"

"There's that word again." Pedes came into view, and Jack's optics widened in terror. Knock Out smiled at him, full of glee and a promise of pain. There was a set of deep slashes in his cheek, but Jack didn't care as his head banged against the wall when the red mech reached up to fondle his chest, claws gently grazing the metal, but his optics gleamed viciously. "I've missed you though." his smile transformed into a sinister grin. "And we're going to have so much _fun."_


	7. Chapter 7

Every part of Jack was screaming at him to run, but his bound limbs made it impossible. It left a sick to his stomach churning in his tank, spark pulsing so much it hurt. "Get away from me." There was no chokehold over him anymore, but his voice still came out as a whisper.

Knock Out smiled, lifting his other servo and placed it beside the one already on Jack's chest. The touch was searing, and it left a burning as the digits grazed down to the seeker's stomach. "It's so _cute_ that you think resisting is still possible."

There was a height difference between Jack and Knock Out due to the former hanging off the ground. Though disgusted as the thought made him, Jack would have preferred the red mech kissing him on the lips than-than kissing him on the chest, and kneeling down to pepper more along his stomach.

When the ghosting feel of digits touched his panel, Jack twisted his legs. It sent shocks through him, and he gritted his denta when his knee just missed hitting Knock Out in the head.

"Tsk, tsk, Jack; that wasn't very nice." Knock Out drawled, and smirked as he grasped Jack's knee and pulled it open. He leaned in and Jack let out a strangled noise as Knock Out kissed the inside of his thigh.

"G-get off me!" Jack jerked his other knee to clock Knock Out, but the medic grabbed it and pinned it to the wall.

"Hmm," Knock Out looked thoughtful, and rested his head against his knee to peer up at him, "looks like our time apart has weakened my hold after all." his other servo snaked up Jack's knee, and dug into the seams along his interface panel. "We'll have to rectify that, _after_ I purge Starscream's touch from you."

Jack's optics widened. Knock Out knew about what he and Starscream did? _How?_ The pain in his seam drew his attention, and he vented sharply as he heard and felt the creaking of metal being bent. "No, no, no, no!"

Mercifully, the sound of the door opening made the creaking stop, but whatever relief Jack felt turned to terror as Megatron walked in. He hadn't seen the Decepticon since that day in the medical room, and Jack didn't like the look he was being given.

Megatron glared at him, but there was an unsettling sharp smile twisting at his mouth. "Welcome back, pest. You may have escaped the first time, but I can assure you," his smile turned into a snarl, "you will _not_ be having a repeat performance."

Knock Out bowed to the taller Decepticon. "My liege, please allow me to quell my unruly pet-"

"No." Megatron said abruptly. Jack stiffened, thinking it was stupid to be relieved but he couldn't help it. Knock Out wouldn't be able to touch him for now. "You failed to do so previously, and since you've shown such... _interest_ in him, I find it a fitting punishment to keep your distance. For now there's other things to be done..."

Jack leaned back as Megatron got closer, walking past a frozen in his spot Knock Out, but Jack couldn't get further away. He jerked back as the arm rose, flashes of phantom pain in his stomach, of his body on top of his. His wrists were yanked sharply, and Jack yelped as he felt his pedes hit the ground. He processed his wrists being chained together, and the ones holding his feet leaving.

Jack didn't think as he yanked himself away, but a servo clamped onto his wing, and he screeched. It twisted in Megatron's grasp, and he held the chain on his wrists with his other servo. Jack's body ached as he was dragged across the floor, his spark pulsing rapidly, burning hot in its chamber.

"...it's time to finally get the location of the Autobot base."

Jack's whole frame shuddered. _No, this can't be happening._

* * *

June scrutinized the two lists, her brow furrowed in concentration. She could hear Arcee pacing in the background, while Bumblebee and Bulkhead were out with Raf and Miko. June had her problems with the Autobots, but agreed wholeheartedly that the children shouldn't be there to overhear anything.

There was a new Autobot who'd went with them, but June hadn't paid much attention. A lot more had happened here it seemed.

June knew Ratchet and Optimus were watching them closely, but the only one she looked at was Wheeljack who was examining the lists as closely as she was. He'd translated for her what he could, and with a lot of deliberation they both came to the same conclusion, a tentative theory.

Knock Out _had_ done something to Jack, something to make him believe he was with Optimus.

June finally turned away from the console, and looked squarely at Optimus. "For now, I'll follow the evidence. Jack's mind was hacked the first time when you'd have been at an energon mine." She watched his expression carefully, because that's _not_ where Jack said they were.

Optimus only nodded. "Yes, Bulkhead and Arcee were in attendance." June glanced at the femme, who reluctantly nodded.

"I see." the woman said neutrally. "Then I'll consider you were framed."

"At last you see reason." The medic muttered. A sharp blaring rang out and he frowned as he walked over to the console and brought up the perimeter map. Incredulity crossed his features as a large incoming of _Decepticon_ signals were getting closer. "Optimus, the Decepticons-they-they found us!"

"How did those 'cons even know we're here?!" Arcee shouted.

June's eyes widened, and she looked up to meet Wheeljack's optics, the same suspicion gleaming back. "Jack. Can you see if Jack's back at your ship?"

"Hold on." Wheeljack turned away and held a digit up to his helm. "What time did he leave you?"

"Just before I came here, could he have been captured on the way back?" June asked worriedly.

The Wrecker scowled. "There's nothing, frag it."

"June," Arcee cut in, her voice sharp, "what do you mean you saw Jack before you came here?" her optics narrowed. "Have you...have you been in touch with him before?"

June blinked, and saw Ratchet and Optimus were drawing to the same conclusion Arcee no doubt had. She lied to them. _No point in keeping it a secret._ "Yes, he called me a few weeks ago, and we've been meeting up ever since."

"You mean you kept this from us? We could have helped Jack sooner if we knew!" Ratchet said.

"Can we not get into this now, Doc?" Wheeljack asked. "The 'Cons are about to bust down the front door."

"Ratchet, recall-" Optimus' order was cut off as a loud _boom_ came from above them, the lights flicking and an explosion following. "No, tell them to stay back, and we will regroup with them," he re-ordered, "this is no longer a safe spot."

Another missile fire against the rocks of the cliff.

"If we go outside against Megatron's armada, we'll be blasted to pieces." Arcee said bitterly as Ratchet worked on getting in touch with the Autobots who were out. "Optimus, what now?"

Optimus' optics were serious, his frame tense. "We must abandon the base, and regroup with Agent Fowler. There," he glanced at June, "we will decide what to do next."

June stiffened. Everything had just gone straight to hell.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Non-consensual touching, mentions of past non-con, discussion of assault**

* * *

Slowly coming back to awareness, Jack's optics found a too-bright ceiling above him, and he averted his optics. His limbs were still restrained, but he was not hung back on the wall, though his legs and arms tied down weren't much better, but at least there weren't chains. The room was a bit cramped and the sight of the cortical psychic patch sent a deep sense of unease through him.

His optics squeezed shut, denta gritted as he remembered what happened-had it been hours, minutes? He didn't know and it worried him. Megatron plucked the information from his mind like it was nothing. Was the Autobot base even still standing? What about the Autobots themselves? He wasn't willing to trust them, but his mother and Wheeljack were with them, and he didn't want Raf or Miko to be there. _Please, please just be okay._

Jack stiffened as the door opened, and his spark twisted as Megatron himself walked in, an air of self-satisfaction around him. "Come to gloat?" he muttered.

Megatron smirked. "While that is certainly a thought, I've actually come to take you to see the results your information has caused."

Jack struggled to get out the restraints holding him down. "No, _you_ took it out of my head! This is your fault."

"Come now, don't be so modest," Megatron said, "I could not have obliteratd the Autobot's outpost without _your_ knowledge. Consider seeing their corpses pulled from the wreckage your farewell to them."

Jak flinched, the confimation stabbing straight into his spark. He held out faint hope that he wasn't right, but now he fell back on hoping his friends and mother weren't there. "You've made your point, now leave me alone."

Megatron sneered at him, but Jack didn't expect him to follow through with his suggestion. "How hard of hearing you've turned, perhaps you need to see this more than previously thought." he smirked as he stalked forward, and Jack' vents hitched as the mech's servos began to undo his restraints.

Jack's optics widened as his mind flashed back to Megatron's grip holding him tightly-so tightly as his groin was searing in pain while energon bled out of him- and he struggled even more when his servo was free. "Let go, let of me!" he sucked in a sharp breath as Megatron's fist slammed into his stomach, and his frame went slack as he gritted his denta to work through the phantom pangs in his abdomen.

Megatron undid his other restraints, practically ripping off the ones on his legs before wrapping an arm tightly over his waist, pinning Jack's arms to his sides and pressed against his chest. "I must admit, your small size makes you so tight and compact, and with your flier build-it's no wonder Starscream panted after you."

Jack froze, his mind stalling as the mention of Starscream sharply reminded him he _hadn't_ seen the seeker. His spark twisted, a very real concern flooding him. _Is he okay?_ he thought, but gritted his denta as he processed the full taunt. "You looked at my time with him? Wasn't raping me enough for you?" he growled.

Megatron chuckled darkly. "I had no interest in your other memories than for the Autobot's location, but I _was_ interested in seeing what my former second saw in you," he said, and Jack could almost picture the sneer on his lips, "I underestimated Starscream-he's more patient than I realized, when he wants something that is."

Jack narrowed his optics. If this was Megatron's attempt to bait him, it wouldn't work. Jack knew full well Starscream wanted to frag him while on the Harbinger, and after he'd left he realized something more important: Starscream had wanted his T-cog; it made a strange sort of sense given all the clues. _And yet he still grew to care about me_. Or, perhaps just a little.

"And," Jack started, "where _is_ Starscream?"

Megatron snorted derisively, and Jack flinched as the mech's other servo wrapped around his thighs to keep them from kicking as he began his trek out of the room. "He has been detained in his room until he comes back to his senses."

Jack's optics widened. "What did you do to him?!" he demanded, wincing as the silver mech glanced down at him.

"Do to him?" he echoed. "Why, I allowed him to rejoin the Decepticons even after his countless attempts at betrayal and covorting with stolen property," Jack snarled at that, "and he has the nerve to attack Knock Out because he couldn't control his own wretched seeker coding."

Jack found himself smirking, if only a little. Starscream scratched up Knock Out's face? _I hope it hurt_. Those gashes certainly looked deep. His elation though quickly faded as they got to the bridge, and his optics darted around cautiously. There were dozens of Vehicons working on the bottom level, but aside from Soundwave there wasn't anyone else.

The screen drew his attention, and his spark plummeted. Splashed across the giant screen was the smoking ruins of the Autobot outpost. Debris littered the ground, dust settled over everything as he could make out bits and pieces of the silo. Jack flinched as he saw the squadron of Vehicons being ordered around by a blue form, but it was little comfort to remember it was Dreadwing.

Knock Out wasn't in sight, on the screen _or_ bridge, but Jack wasn't going to relax.

"So, Soundwave, how goes our excavation?" Megatron questioned. "Have the remains of the Autobots been uncovered yet?"

Soundwave tilted his head, several unfamiliar clips playing. " _Going...slow-no sign...yet."_ he said before turning back to the screen.

Megatron rumbled, displeased. Slowly, his servo on Jack's shoulder began to stroke the plating, claw tips rubbing against his arm. Jack's optics widened, his spark pulsing rapidly as his tank churned. "I suppose then I shall have to occupy myself until then."

"No, no, no." Jack muttered, jerking away from the touch, but with him pinned it was no use. He hissed as the digits on his thigh began to trace over a seam. "Let go of me." he grunted as the arms tightened, painful and he was forced to stop his movements as his dented wing throbbed in rememberance of earlier.

"I would highly suggest you cease your struggling, least you wish to put on a show." Megatron muttered in Jack's audio, and the flier grimaced as he was aware that below them were starting to take notice.

Jack gritted his denta, giving the silver mech a hateful glare. "Bastard."

Megatron didn't reply, only resumed with his ministrations. The servo on his thigh started to move inward, claws dragging lightly along the metal to a seam on his inner thigh. Jack flinched as the digits grabbed the wires, stilling his thoughts of jerking away. He squeezed his optics shut as his wires were rubbed between the digits, along the rest of the seam to the space where his leg met his pelvis.

Jack gritted his denta so hard his jaw ached. He wanted to use his arm cannon so much, but he likely wouldn't make it out of here if he did. _No, stop, stop, st-_

" _Lord Megatron, we have searched through the entire site, and I regret to inform you that we have not found the remains of a single Autobot. They were not here."_

Jack vented deeply, relief at the forefront of his mind, both by the servo releasing his leg, and there being no mention of 'organic mattter' splattered anywhere. _I never thought I'd be so happy to hear a 'Con's voice._

Megatron snarled though, optics blazing furiously. "What?! Check the site again, there is no chance-" he stopped, and grew quiet. Jack shifted nervously as the mech began to chuckle. "I see, they must have escaped the blast with their groundbridge." he smirked. "No matter, they are baseless; Dreadwing, continue excavation, and bring up anything which is found useful."

Dreadwing nodded. _"Understood, my liege."_

"As for you," Megatron said in a low voice, and a chill ran down Jack's spinal strut, "we shall finish this later." he pulled Jack with him out of the bridge, and the flier was tossed at the first pair of Vehicons that Megatron found. "You two!" he snapped as their grabbed Jack's wrists. "Take this pest back to the brig."

Jack struggled as he was dragged down the hall, the two Vehicons pulling him roughly. "Get your hands off of me!" he snarled, but was ignored as they began to speak over him.

"Lord Megatron called him a pest, he only ever did that with Knock Out's pleasure bot." One of them said.

The other nodded, and Jack tensed up as he looked him over. "Small, pretty, even makes the same faces. It's gotta be him."

"You know, Lord Megatron never said we had to _leave_ after we put him in the brig." The first one said thoughtfully. "And imagine how much prettier he'd be all tied up."

"Hmm," the second hummed, tilting their head at Jack, "you're right, he would. Do you think he's still tight though?"

The first one scoffed. "A pleasure bot can't get loose, and Knock Out probably put in some mode to keep him compact."

Jack venting picked up, panic setting in as he realized what was happening. All he could remember were the bindings holding him down on a berth, and Knock Out looming over him. _That's not going to happen again!_ He snarled and tugged his servo. The metal changed, forming into a blaster.

He couldn't risk it with Megatron, but now? Jack pulled the trigger, a vicious satisfaction in his spark as the shot blasted the drone's head off. The other started as the body fell, but Jack twisted his arm and slammed his cannon into the chest, firing a shot that went right through the plating.

Jack staggered through the hall, heaving as he couldn't believe he'd just killed two drones, but he couldn't dwell on it, especially not after what they planned to do. _Find a way out_ , he reminded himself. His mother was safe, he needed to get out of here and find her.

He paused as he came to another wall, his optic ridges furrowing as he heard the indignant yelling.

"How dare you keep me locked up like some common criminal! _Megatron_ , do you hear me? Let me out of here!"

Jack blinked, and he found himself going towards the voice he'd know anywhere by now. He stared down at the door panel, and without a second thought he shot at it. The keypad sparked as it fried, the locking mechanism faltering and the door slid open.

His cannon morphed back into his servo as red optics stared at him, mouth dropped in surprise.

"S-Shift?" Starscream sputtered, wings twitching.

Jack's spark hammered in his chest, and he lunged forward. Starscream froze as Jack's arms wrapped around him in a tight embrace. "I'm so happy to see you."

Starscream slowly began to pat his back, awkward. "Yes, well, it is good to see-wait a minute!" he wrenched Jack's arms off of him, stepping back to give him an indignant glare. "You _leave_ me, and now you come here-and _hug me_? And mechs think _I'm_ difficult?" he snapped, and crossed his arms. "Well, I will not be your transference crush."

Jack's spark thudded in his chest, a warm flush going down his back. _He actually looked it up?_ His lips might have twitched into a smile, but he couldn't be sure. "Believe me, you're not." he replied. "I only came here to get you, now we can leave!"

Starscream's optic ridges furrowed, mouth opening to speak, but another voice beat him to it.

 _"Leave?_ I don't think so."

Jack's body seized as electricity coursed through him, and he collapsed to the floor. He gritted his denta, limbs sparking as he tried to glare up at Knock Out as he walked into the room, holding his energon prod against his shoulder with a smirk.

Starscream's wings flared aggressively. "How _dare_ you harm my minion."

Knock Out glared at the seeker, looking seconds away from using the prod on _him_. "Yours? He's not your anything." he hissed. A malicious smile slowly formed on his face. "In fact, do you really know him at all? Why, I bet you didn't even know that," Jack's optics widened, realizing what was about to be said, "that he used to be an organic-that he used to be one named _Jack."_

Starscream went still, his expression blank. Jack's tank dropped as the seeker then looked down at him with a myraid of emotions-none of them good. "You used to be a _what?!"_


End file.
